Menanti Matahari
by ceruleanday
Summary: Katakan padaku bila cinta itu buta. Katakan pula padaku bila kau merasakannya saat mataharimu telah pergi. Lalu, di saat itu, aku akan datang sebagai mataharimu. Dedicated for SasuSaku Day. RnR!


_Re-publish from my old short story in computer folder_. _May you enjoy this. I warn you for the little bit OOC and AU.  
_

This fic is dedicated for _SasuSaku FanDay._

_

* * *

_**-.-**

**Menanti Matahari  
**_by _**ceruleanday**

**-.-**

**

* * *

**Aku tak pernah menantikan senyum hangat malaikat yang akan menyapa di kala pagi ku terbangun. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku bahkan tak pernah berharap mentari masih bersedia tuk menyisakan sinarnya untukku. Sekali lagi kukatakan—tidak. Semua akan menjadi mimpi semu yang bernilai nihil. Karena ku tahu, aku benar-benar yakin, Tuhan akan menolak permohonan maafku.

Ya.

Kukatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang kriminil yang sangat mencintai dunia gemerlap. Aku memang bukan _sang bandar, _tetapi aku adalah satu dari sekian pelakon kejahatan di jalanan sana. Demi hidupku yang nelangsa, ah tidak, aku hanya dilahirkan dalam lingkar takdir yang kurang menyenangkan. Kebencian telah menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku melakukan semua dosa itu. Lalu, jangan pernah tanyakan sudah berapa kali aku merasakan nikmatnya hidup di balik jeruji besi.

Dalam keputusasaan, terbersit satu niat untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Toh, meski memohon dan bersujud pun, aku tak yakin Ia akan menerima pengakuan dosaku. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku meragukan keinginan iblis itu hingga saat ini. Mungkin terlihat begitu konyol, sama seperti ketika kita menonton tayangan opera sabun di mana cinta sangat mudah didapatkan bak kisah karismatik Romeo pada Juliet. Akan tetapi, aku masih diberi keyakinan akan hal itu ketika aku terbangun di keesokan harinya.

Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan berulang-ulang kali. Sebab, aku masih bisa menatap matahari tepat ketika ia beradu dari timur hingga ke barat sana.

Maka, di sepanjang jalur pejalan kaki inilah kusempatkan tuk menyapa matahari meski sebentar. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa sebenarnya—hanya bertengger di tepian besi yang membatasi pantai pasir putih dengan lokasi pejalan kaki ini dalam diam. Aku termenung mengamati bagaimana ombak bergerak dari kejauhan, kemudian bagaimana matahari menghilangkan dirinya. Sejauh ku memandang, hanya kekosongan dalam warna kuning yang terlihat.

Hanya saja, di sana, tepat ketika ku menoleh, sebuah sosok dalam gaun _sun dress _putih seperti mengikuti pose yang kubuat. Kibaran _pink _terbawa oleh angin. Ia hanya menatap hampa ke arah matahari, sama sepertiku. Namun, bedanya ialah ia tersenyum. Dan, lagi-lagi, meski terdengar begitu konyol, sosok itulah yang menjadi alasan kedua mengapa aku betah berlama-lama di tempat ini tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kupikir apa yang kulihat di hari itu adalah sebuah halusinasi—refleksi dari sekian banyak gejala psikis abnormal yang muncul pada diriku. Namun, aku menyudahi pikiran itu. Sebab, apa yang terlihat di hari setelahnya adalah sosok yang sama, tetapi kali ini, sosok itu tengah terbalut dalam gaun selutut berwarna _orange_. Benar-benar warna yang cocok dipadukan dengan warna mentari senja kala itu.

Aku tak mengenalnya meski aku pernah berniat tuk menyapanya. Rasa penasaran membuatku berjalan satu mili mendekati sosok itu. Di hari berikutnya, bertambah satu mili. Satu mili. Satu centi. Lima centi. Sepuluh centi, hingga pada akhirnya kita hanya berjarak tiga puluh centi saja. Setelahnya, aku tak ingin mendekatinya lebih jauh. Kurasa, ia butuh zona nyamannya.

Tapi, aku merasa begitu aneh. Biasanya, siapapun akan segera sadar ketika seseorang atau sesuatu tiba-tiba melewati zona nyaman mereka. Banyak pertanyaan yang kemudian muncul dalam benakku. Berhari-hari setelahnya, aku sudah tak canggung menatapnya lekat-lekat meski belum ada kata-kata yang terucap. Semakin lama kuperhatikan, sosok itu bahkan tak bergeming dari posisinya. Bukankah itu sangat aneh, bukan?

Desau angin petang mengibarkan anak-anak rambutnya. Kusadari satu hal, mungkinkah ini satu dari sekian banyak mahakarya yang Tuhan ciptakan di bumi ini? Orang-orang akan berpikir ia memiliki wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi bagiku... ia begitu cantik. Cantik dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Rupanya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama sekali tidak kukenal ini. Dan sayangnya, aku yakin, perasaan itu akan segera hilang bak termakan ombak raksasa tepat di hari itu. Ya. Hari di mana akhirnya aku mengucapkan satu kata padanya.

"Hai..."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Berkas sinar mentari dari arah pantai semakin mempercantik wajahnya. Aku menahan nafas sebentar, seakan-akan jantungku akan berhenti berdetak di saat itu juga. Alhasil, seakan menjawab segalanya, ia menoleh—tepat ke arahku.

Ada yang aneh pada tatapannya. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak fokus—bukan—kurasa, itu adalah dua pupil matanya yang tak bergoyang sama sekali. Apakah ia...

...buta?

"Halo." jawabnya dengan senyum simpul.

Nafasku tercekat. Tak ada kata-kata lain yang terucap setelahnya. Aku bersusah payah menahan jantungku tuk tetap berada dalam tempatnya. Astaga! Inikah yang disebut sebagai jatuh cinta? Rasanya benar-benar seperti ingin mati kejang saja.

"Hn—"

Seluruh kata yang keluar dari mulutku hanya dalam bentuk gumaman saja. Namun, ia masih menatapku meski aku tahu ia tak benar-benar melihatku. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali bertanya, "anda masih di sana?"

_Ya. _Ingin sekali kujawab 'ya', tetapi aku masih belum bisa mengontrol diriku. Meskipun aku ini adalah seorang mantan pelaku dunia gemerlap, ternyata keahlian mendesak korban yang kumiliki saat ingin merampas barang berharga milik mereka tidak akan berguna saat menangani sosok di sampingku sekarang. Intinya, aku sudah mati kutu.

Ketika aku masih berhadapan dengan sekelebat kata yang bercampur aduk dalam otakku, sosok itu malah jalan menjauh. Mungkin, ia merasa bila orang yang menyapanya sudah pergi entah ke mana. Ingin kuraih tangannya dan tetap berada di sana—menunggu hingga akhirnya aku bisa berbicara lebih. Namun, sama saja. Seseorang tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan memapah langkahnya yang tidak teratur sembari memberinya sebuah tongkat panjang yang biasa digunakan oleh para tunanetra.

Kini, aku yakin, sosok itu adalah gadis buta.

Namun, pertanyaan kembali muncul di benakku, "_untuk apa ia menatap matahari meski sudah tahu takkan bisa melihatnya_?"

Berhari-hari, pertanyaan itu mengusik alam bawah sadarku. Sesaat sebelum tidur pun, aku selalu mempertanyakan hal itu. Ingin sekali rasanya bertanya padanya. Namun, nyali seakan menciut kala ingatan akan seseorang yang memapah gadis itu terulang kembali.

Mungkin orang itu adalah kekasihnya? Terlebih lagi, orang itu terlihat keren dalam balutan seragam berwarna biru laut dengan lambang kebesaran di sana-sini. Warna pirang cerah mewarnai rambutnya—sejurus, sangat lekat dengan lukisan mentari petang. Dan kurasa, kesimpulanku memang benar. Orang itu adalah kekasihnya—atau telah menjadi suaminya—aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kata _sayang _yang terujar dari bibir gadis itu cukup menjadi bukti kuat.

Pernah aku mendengar sebuah lagu dari radio butut peninggalan almarhum ayahku yang menyajikan lirik tentang bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Dan rasanya? Ya, lebih baik sakit gigi daripada sakit hati. Kuakui, potongan lirik itu memang benar adanya.

Berhari-hari kemudian, aku mencoba melupakan gadis itu. Namun, aku benar-benar tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Sebab, aku harus tetap melakukan rutinitas petang hariku di tempat ini. Aku harus meyakinkan diriku bila matahari masih cukup bermurah hati menyisipkan sinarnya untukku. Logikanya, aku hanya ingin memahami kebenaran akan arti dari kemahabesaran Tuhan padaku. Maka, aku tetap di sini dan berusaha tak memedulikan gadis itu di sampingku.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Waktu itu, aku menyebut dia berbeda atas dasar tatapan kosongnya. Hanya saja, kali ini, ia tak tersenyum. Ya. Ia menangis tepat ketika matahari semakin menghilang dari perbatasan horizon.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya—berusaha melupakan kekakuan yang pernah kulakukan pada perbincangan singkat kami dua minggu yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya dengan nada sok tegar.

"Hn. Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk lemah. Setelah menghapus beberapa bulir air mata dengan saputangan yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana, ia pun menjauh dariku. Aku menatap ragu akan ketegarannya saat itu.

Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tangisannya. Untuk memastikannya, aku pun kembali ke tempat ini keesokan harinya. Aku mendapatinya masih di sana, dengan balutan gaun hitam polos tanpa ornamen. Bekas aliran air terbentuk dari mata hingga ke dagunya.

"Apa Anda ada di sana, Tuan?" ia bertanya sekaligus memulai perbincangan yang biasanya harus aku yang memulainya.

"Hn. Kenapa kau tahu?"

Ia tersenyum lemah, "matahari yang memberitahuku."

"Oh," Aku menjawab sekenanya, "apa ada acara pemakaman yang kau datangi?" lanjutku.

"Ya."

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sinar mentari senja membuat bayang hitam yang seakan menutupi seluruh bagian dari wajah cantiknya itu. Dalam sunyi senja, ia menjawab parau.

"_Matahariku_ wafat dalam tugas."

"Siapa?" kuulangi lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

Tubuhnya menegang selama beberapa detik. Tak lama kemudian, tatapannya kembali kosong sejenak, "Naruto, sekaligus..."

Aneh. Seharusnya aku merasa sedih. Lalu, kenapa aku malah tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apakah itu artinya aku _senang _dengan berita buruk yang menimpa gadis ini? Sungguh aku seorang iblis. Mana mungkin aku senang atas kesempatan yang terbuka lebar seperti ini!

Berupaya menghindari bayangan buruk yang melintas tiba-tiba di otakku, aku pun mengalihkan tatapan ke arah matahari paruh di kejauhan. Sinarnya semakin menyilaukan mata, sampai-sampai ingin menyumpahi supaya balon gas berwarna merah itu menghilang cepat-cepat. Kami berdua hanya terdiam—menunggu hingga satu dari kami mengakhirinya.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." ucapnya tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya yang terpaku pada tongkat kesayangannya.

"Tung-tunggu!" teriakku, "Kau belum melanjutkan kata-katamu tadi..."

Kontan, gadis itu berhenti bergerak. Ia memutar badannya dan menatapku dengan dua matanya yang hanya mampu melihat gelap, "...sekaligus _mataku_."

Dan setelahnya, ia benar-benar pergi.

Sakit. Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirku dalam diam. Aku mungkin tak memahami maksud kata-kata gadis itu, tapi aku yakin bila ia benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya. Seperti diambil paksa tanpa memintas persetujuan si empunya. Bukankah hal itu juga bermakna sama dengan semua pekerjaan kotor yang pernah kulakukan selama ini? Namun, beranikah aku berkata bila Tuhan itu kejam? Sama seperti perampok—di mana Ia mengambil sesuatu tanpa meminta terlebih dahulu?

Memikirkan hal yang tak berkesudahan adalah hal yang paling bodoh menurutku. Aku tetap di tempat ini, dengan posisi yang sama, memandang bagaimana ombak membentur karang di pantai sana. Sejauh yang bisa kulihat, tak ada lagi matahari yang menelusup masuk memberikan sinar di kala malam. Segalanya tampak lebih gelap bagiku meski lampu penerangan jalan memberi sinar mutlak yang remang.

Dalam ketidakpastian itu, aku membuat sebuah keputusan tergila. Selama ini, aku mungkin hidup penuh dengan ribuan dosa yang menumpuk di buku catatan amal milikku. Di titik puncak, aku merasa semuanya permohonan maafku akan sia-sia bila aku tak menebus semuanya dengan sesuatu yang bernilai setimpal. Ya.

Maka, di hari berikutnya, aku masih menunggunya. Menunggu tuk bertanya akan golongan darahnya.

"Kenapa bertanya soal begitu?" tanyanya penuh curiga. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Hn, aanggap saja kalau aku adalah peramal masa depan. Aku akan meramalmu dengan mengetahui golongan darahmu." ucapku penuh dusta. Mana mungkin aku punya kemampuan begitu.

"Aa, benarkah? Mm, haruskah aku menjawab jujur pertanyaanmu?"

"Ya. Siapa tahu, di masa depan nanti, kau...penantianmu akan _matahari_ bisa terwujud."

"A. Golongan darahku A, jika kau memaksa." jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Lalu, apa ramalanmu?"

"Ah, iya. Tidak bisa kusebutkan saat ini juga. Kau harus menunggu seminggu, atau dua minggu lagi."

Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Dua matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang menatap hampa ke arahku, "aku tahu kalau kau pembohong."

"Hei, aku tidak bohong. Ramalanku mungkin tidak akan bekerja sekarang tapi... seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Kau tak perlu menanti matahari lebih lama lagi. Itu ramalanku."

Haruskah kukatakan bila cinta itu memang buta. Jawabnya? Memang. Cinta takkan melihat kau mampu melihat terang dalam gelap ataupun sebaliknya.

Dahulu, aku hanya melihat gelap dalam dua mata yang hidup. Namun, dia—dia melihat terang dalam dua matanya yang mati. Sungguh berbeda. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi pada dirinya. Kehilangan _matanya _oleh kematian mungkin akan membuatnya menjadi gadis yang labil dan rapuh. Oleh karenanya, anggap saja bila _hadiah _kecil ini akan menjadi penerang bagi mataharinya.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Helai-helai rambutnya yang sehalus sutra mewakili ungkapan angin di kala senja saat itu. Maka, tak perlu waktu lebih lama bagiku tuk membuat sebuah rencana besar.

Kukatakan saja yang sejujurnya. Jikalau dalam senja-senja berikutnya, ia sudah mampu mendeskripsikan apa itu matahari dan bagaimana warnanya di saat pagi menjelang maupun malam menanti, maka itu semua karena _aku_. Tepatnya, _mataku._

Rasa sakit yang ia alami mungkin tidak sepadan dengan sakitnya ketika aku benar-benar telah kehilangan dua organ berharga yang setia menemaniku hingga saat ini. Lagipula, aku sudah pernah berjanji tuk menebus semua dosaku dengan melakukan semacam pengorbanan.

Cinta itu memang buta. Benar-benar buta, hingga aku harus mengalaminya.

Ironis. Tapi, aku ingin ia melihat dan menatap wajahku secara langsung. Sebagai imbalannya, akan kuberi matahari untuknya.

Sebulan telah berlalu dengan cepat. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah lebih dari tiga bulan kami saling mengenal, meski hanya dari obrolan petang saja. Untuk beberapa minggu, kami tak saling bertemu. Tentu saja. Ia kan sedang mengalami operasi cangkok kornea dan dibutuhkan sekitar tiga minggu tuk fase adaptasi akan sekelilingnya.

Sedangkan aku?

_Tuhan, biarkan aku hidup dalam __diam dan terang meski gelap akan menyelimuti pandanganku..._

Penantianku akan matahari terlaksana saat ia menyapaku tuk pertama kalinya.

"Ramalanmu benar. Aku—aku sudah tak perlu lagi menanti matahari. Dan hei—!"

Aku menoleh. Namun, kurasa percuma. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

"Ma-matamu... ada apa dengan pengelihatanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak apa. Aku terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami semacam trauma atau apa. Dokter bilang, saraf-saraf mataku ikut terganggu dan... yah, seperti yang bisa kau lihat sekarang."

Aku berbohong. Sungguh sebuah kebohongan yang manis.

Ia terdiam, begitu pula denganku. Aku tahu ia sedang menatap lekat-lekat wajahku dan hal yang seperti itulah yang benar-benar kunantikan darinya. Tapi, haruskah aku membayar keinginan itu dengan mengorbankan dua bola mataku? Ya, kurasa itu sepadan. Aku ingin ia tersenyum kembali. Dan aku yakin, ia tengah tersenyum sekarang.

"Ke-kenapa malah kau yang harus begini? Saat aku sudah menemukan matahariku, kenapa malah kau yang merasakan sebaliknya? Kenapa? Kenapa..."

Dari balik suaranya, terdengar getaran. Ia seperti menahan tangis dan lucunya, itu malah membuatku ingin tertawa saja. Pada akhirnya, ia bisa benar-benar melihatku dan menyadari kehadiranku sebagai seseorang yang selama ini selalu memperhatikannya dalam diam. Rasa hangat menjalar secara tiba-tiba saat kurasa dua buah lengan mengitari tubuhku.

Ia menangis sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

Dan aku? Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terlalu sering menatap matahari dan hal itu membuat mataku perih saja. Haha. Tapi kau... kau harus melihatnya—melihat mataharimu. Aku tahu sebab itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa kau selalu datang ke tempat ini di saat senja tiba. Meski tak bisa melihat sinarnya, tapi kau selalu yakin, suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar akan melihatnya." ujarku panjang lebar.

Mendengar kata-kataku, ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kami masih terdiam. Aku dan ia membiarkan senja berakhir dan membiarkan sang mentari menghilang dalam kesendiriannya. Toh, meski hilang, ia akan kembali lagi di keesokan harinya. Aku tak akan khawatir lagi akan kehilangan matahari itu sebab kini, matahariku berada tepat di sini. Ya.

Terdengar begitu klise seperti komedi romantis dalam tv tapi inilah yang membuatku berubah. Satu hal akan takdir Tuhan yang aku ketahui. Di setiap pengorbanan yang kita lakukan, akan selalu ada balasan yang setimpal, atau mungkin saja lebih dari itu. Dan yang kurasakan sekarang ialah melebihi dari segalanya.

Dari sinilah, kisahku—tidak—kisah kami bermula.

"Sebelumnya, aku tak langsung menanyakan namamu. Maaf..."

"Namaku?"

"Ya. Aku juga egois. Maksudku, aku tak memberitahumu namaku selama ini. Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ulang pertemuan pertama kita. _Well, _namaku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Kemudian, kami berkenalan kembali tepat ketika matahari itu melebarkan dirinya di batas horizon...

Tak ada cinta yang buta bila hati menjadi penerang bagi mata.

Dan setiap pengorbanan akan mendapatkan balasan melebihi yang siapapun kira...

"_Uchiha Sasuke..."_

_

* * *

_**T**he **E**nd

* * *

_Please be good by giving constructive critiscm. =)_


End file.
